Lullaby
by KHLegacy
Summary: He realized something that day no matter how old he got that Lullaby would always soothe his heart


_**Okay it's been a while since I've done a one shot so yeah this has been kicking around my head for a while**_

_**WARNING!:**__**Contains Spoilers to Kingdom Hearts: Re:Legacy Final Mix and slight Spoilers for Furthest Reach Read at your own risk!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

_**Lullaby**_

Sora sat enjoying his breakfast when Kiro slumped into the seat across from him he saw the food before him and pushed it away.

"Huh? That's odd. Hey Kiro you okay?" Sora asked,

"I'm not hungry." Kiro weakly muttered.

"Sweetie do you feel well?" Kairi asked sadly Kiro's response was his head landing on the table with a thump both Parents rushed over, it had been several weeks since the defeat of Master Xehanort and Kaen and Kiro seemed to be doing fine but they were a bit wary about the boy getting sick.

"Buddy, come on say something!" Sora stated lifting Kiro's face up to his own.

A loud burp came out of Kiro's mouth and Sora reeled back it was the smell of death and Pomegranates.

"Kairi, check his forehead!" Sora stated holding his nose shut gagging a little.

Kairi felt his forehead and frowned.

"A fever, go back to bed Kiro you're too sick to go to school."

"But I have a test today." Kiro moaned,

"Kiro I know me and Riku joke about how mean the teachers are but they'll let you retake the test cause you got sick, look at it this way you have more time to study." Sora stated,

"I wanna take the test so I don't have to study for a while." Kiro weakly argued making Sora sigh usually the kid would've been more energetic and vocal in fact the food he had refused would've been gone by now but Kiro was ragged and tired his eyes dull lacking the light and energy they usually had.

"Well I don't know what to tell you but you're not going to school like that." Sora replied,

"I know." Kiro replied getting up and slumping off.

"Do you need help?" Kairi asked.

"No, I can do it." Kiro protested.

Kairi sighed, "I'll go with him to make sure he's alright you go to work." Kairi stated,

"I'll check in at lunch." Sora replied giving her a kiss before heading out the door.

"Hey Sora is Kiro with you?" He heard Takeshi say as he locked the door.

"Sorry guys he's sick." Sora replied,

"Sick how, he was fine yesterday." Raian replied,

"It just happens and he didn't eat that was the first sign." Sora replied,

"If he didn't eat I'm thinking it's the stomach flu." Takeshi replied,

"Stomach flu?" Raian asked,

"It's a nasty bug trust me you don't want it, in fact I'm getting sick just thinking about it." Takeshi replied,

"Then don't tell me, last thing I need is feeling sick myself." Raian stated,

"Well I have to get to work; you guys have a nice day." Sora replied taking one final look back at the house he wanted to stay and help Kairi take care of Kiro, but she'd chew him out for trying to get out of work.

"_Get well soon buddy." _Sora thought sighing as he made his way to work meanwhile Kiro had pulled off the uniform then came his pajama's a red shirt with white shorts he slumped into bed and turned from the covers however still bother he forced himself up and shut the blinds and curtains.

"_I'm the Heir of Light, but I can't stand the light when I'm sick? How does that work?" _Kiro thought slumping into bed.

Kiro let out another burp this time he quickly shut his mouth a small bit of liquid came up he swallowed but it made his stomach feel like Kaen had just stabbed it.

The door opened and Kairi walked in,"Kiro?" she found him clutching his stomach.

"I think I need a bowl." Kiro groaned,

Kairi nodded in understanding she returned a few minutes later with a bowl and the thermometer he opened his mouth and let it stay in his mouth a few seconds later there was a beeping and he pulled it out and handed it to her.

"101.7 degrees." Kiro muttered before being hugged,

"Ohhh, my poor baby." Kairi cooed,

"Mom you might not want to hug me because if I puke you'll be in the cross fire." Kiro told her.

She just smiled and kissed him on the forehead before giving him an aspirin and ice pack to bring the fever down and left.

"I hope she doesn't catch this from me." Kiro muttered as he despite the small pain in his stomach drifted off.

When Kiro opened his eyes again he woke up in an upside down purple toned and somewhat twisted version of the town.

"Whoa…" Kiro muttered before turning to the sound of Ven calling his name however something was off about his friend first off Ven was wearing a pink and green version of the outfit he gained when Vantias possessed him his eyes had turned purple and had for some reason blue streaks in his now white hair.

"Yek, aack gat nof seet. Gou tea ahhp fah doda." Ven told him waving with one hand holding a lollipop in the other,

"Huh what did you say?" Kiro asked with an arched eyebrow.

"What do you mean? He couldn't have been clearer!" He heard Raian say then turned to him,

"Okay then what did he- AHHHH!" Kiro jumped and fell back as Raian's head suddenly sprouted wings and flew off.

In its place came Momo's head that let out a scree there was a roar behind him and there was the head of Appa on Ventus's head they then summoned jet packs and took off.

"Huh?!" Kiro squeaked blinking unable to believe this he got up and rushed around down the street.

"Mom, Dad!" Kiro called rushing around trying to find them however he couldn't find them he did sadly see however Pete wearing a ballerina sequined tutu dancing the conga.

"No words will ever describe how wrong that was." He muttered screaming "_My eyes!" _on the inside.

He then heard marching he rushed out to see that in the middle of the street with multiple Sokkas, Leas and Yuffies all wearing different pallet swaps of the outfits he met them in cheering on…

"PINK ELEPHANTS?!" Kiro cried.

There they were marching playing instruments with several using their trunks as instruments coming down one was tiny and made a sound when stepped on by one with a couple of cow bells.

In the large and only float in the parade were Takeshi and Amei waving with a large sign on it that said.

"_King and Queen, of all that is Pink." _That made the young crimson fume.

"Hey, how come Takeshi gets to be- hold on what am I saying it's not like I care I never even entered that contest." he stated questioning his feelings.

He then saw a large baby head float bye it was followed by Perry wearing a sombrero fighting with Sausages against a Pharmacist and Ballerina Pete from earlier bringing up the rear dancing.

"Why is all this even happening?!" he stated spastically to the heavens pulling at his hair a little.

"I'm just as confused as you are Kevin" said a Zebra, who had been watching the parade beside him sipping tea.

Kiro tried to run but next thing he knew he fell into some chocolate pudding he rose up to the surface but swallowed a lot and it was then that everything was swirling around him it all crashed into him.

"GAAH!" the poor kid woke up in a cold sweat panting his stomach felt like it was on fire now he then felt it shrink grabbing the bowl he puked into it he panted when he stopped,

"Well….I knew that was gonna happen." Kiro muttered getting up and heading to the bathroom dumping it all in the toilet.

However as soon as he turned to leave the feeling returned and with a retch Kiro put his head in the toilet he just sat there for a minute cursing the Stomach flu he then returned himself to his room and slumped on the bed unable to go back to sleep.

Kairi had come in to check on him sometime later there wasn't much change other then Kiro puking after attempting to eat some lunch a couple hours later she picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"_Hey how's he doing?" _Sora asked,

"I saw him a couple minutes ago he threw up." She stated a little bluntly,

"_What about his fever?" _Sora asked,

"I gave him some medicine andan Ice pack for it-" She was suddenly cut off by the sound of steps banging on the ground and a door being swung open then came some gagging and retching.

"_I'll call you back."_ Sora replied hanging up the phone having heard the sounds quite clearly.

She rushed upstairs to find the boy slumped over the toilet,

"I hate this, I've done nothing but throw up I can't even keep stupid water down!" He growled clearly frustrated,

"I know sweetie, I know." Kairi replied sympathetically.

Kiro huffed growling, "I can't get to sleep and when I do I have crazy dreams about flying heads, talking zebras, floating baby heads, pink elephants and Pete in a ballerina tutu…_**please**_, don't ask."

Kiro gagged and puked in the toilet once more he then just let his head lightly hit the toilet he let out a moan and a couple of tears fell, out of misery and frustration.

Kairi pulled him into a hug once more and rocked him very lightly humming as Kiro let out a couple of sobs,

"_Listen to the sound of the Distant Waves, let it carry you rock you as you drift into your dreams_,"

Kiro settled a little putting his head on Kairi's shoulder nuzzling it.

"_Let them be filled with the wonders of the Worlds, for tomorrow a new day begins. Keep in mind even if you lose your way the light will guide you back to us no matter how far you've gone."_

Kiro in spite of his illness drifted the last of his thoughts were on how he had to thank his mom someway somehow for this (There was a good chance she'd get sick too.)

"_Just let it guide you as you follow the sound of distant waves back to our home. Never fear no matter how deep the Darkness, a Light will always shine to lead you home_."

"I love you." Kiro got out before drifting off to sleep he realized something that day, no matter how old he got that lullaby would soothe his heart.

Kiro had conked out and fell asleep for the rest of the day after he had felt better than he did before managing to hold a little food down and could drink water now two days later he was back in school again however as he feared Kairi had contracted the illness from him.

"How is she?" Kiro asked coming down.

"Bad as you were." Sora replied shaking his head.

"I'm-"

"Hey don't say it, it's just the way these things go I'll probably get it next." Sora stated cutting him off.

Kiro nodded sadly then got an idea, "Hey Dad didn't you say that All-lixir cures sicknesses and that Merlin had some on hand?"

"Yeah why?" Sora asked Kiro wordlessly jumped up and opened a Keyblade Corridor and rushed into it.

"HEY!" Sora stated unable to stop him, he shook his head he had to rush to Kairi's aid as he heard his name get called it was after he had helped her that Kiro had returned.

"Listen, we're gonna have to set some ground rules with the Keyblade, one tell me where you're going and have it cleared with_ both _of us first. Two no world traveling on a school night, I can't think of any more right now but I'll come up with them later where'd you go anyway?" Sora stated rambling a little.

Kiro smiled and showed him a small bottle with a gold bottle with honey colored liquid in it.

"Is that?" Sora asked.

"Yup!" he stated giving a bottle to Sora.

"Here for when you start to feel it, just tell people you never caught it!" Kiro stated rushing up the stairs.

"Hey, Kiro!" to late Kiro was gone Sora shook his head and smiled. He'd let it slide this time but he'd have to talk to Kiro about stuff like this these stunts made it too easy to be found out.

"_Now I know how the King felt when Donald and Goofy said they would leave, but turned around and went against his orders all those years ago." _

Kiro had grabbed a medical mask and put it over his mouth before entering the room,

"Kiro, where'd you go?" Kairi asked having been told of his off-world errand run,

"I went to pick this up, feel like you can drink it?" Kiro asked,

"All-lixir?" Kairi asked.

"Hey I know we can't magically feel better because we don't want anyone knowing who we are but…."he replied blushing.

"You got sick taking care of me I wanted to thank you somehow so here, please?" Kiro asked, giving her the bottle Kairi just smiled he had gone out of his way to get this just for her because she had taken care of him.

Kairi after drinking it felt the sickness go away she was cured when she put the bottle down Kiro had grabbed her and hugged her tight.

"I love you mom."

* * *

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


End file.
